in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/BTD Ideas - New Version
Because the first one was a bit blander than I thought. This includes all towers, heroes and bloons returning from BTD6 (for all three, including the Outlined Bloon in Sandbox) and BATTD (for the bloons and heroes), all the other towers from BTD5, the Golden Bloon from BTD5, the COBRA from BTDBM/BTDBS, the Boss Bloons from BMC, and new towers, heroes and bloons. This blog also brings back the 5th tiers and 3 upgrade paths for the towers, while adding the ultra-powerful 6th tiers. This brings back the Line of Sight mechanic. Returning Towers *Dart Monkey *Boomerang Monkey *Bomb Shooter *Tack Shooter New Towers TBA Returning Heroes *Quincy - "Nothing gets past my bow!" *Gwendolin - "We have ignition!" *Striker Jones - "I love the smell of bubblewrap in the morning!" *Obyn Greenfoot - "The spirits of the forest awaken!" *Captain Cassie - "Thar be somethin' in the water." *Sai the Shadow *Captain Churchill - "It's going to rain hard today!" *C4 Charlie Returning Bloons *Red Bloon - "It's a tough life if you're a fragile bloon." **Bio: The weakest ones of the bloons who are popped in just a single hit. **HP: 1 **Speed: Red Bloon **Parents: Blue Bloon **RBE: 1 *Blue Bloon - "Still pretty weak, but getting better..." **Bio: They're not as weak as the Red Bloons, but... **HP: 1 **Speed: Blue Bloon **Parents: Green Bloon **Children: Red Bloon **RBE: 2 *Green Bloon - "I like it when I'm cool and somewhat fast." **Bio: This bloon is still a bit weak, but can be a bit faster than expected. **HP: 1 **Speed: Green Bloon **Parents: Yellow Bloon, Lime Bloon **Children: Blue Bloon **RBE: 3 *Yellow Bloon - "I, Yellow Bloon, can challenge a racehorse!" **Bio: The Yellow Bloons are always in a rush - a rush to the end. **HP: 1 **Speed: Yellow Bloon **Parents: Pink Bloon **Children: Green Bloon **RBE: 4 *Pink Bloon - "Wow, I feel like I might get a speeding ticket..." **Bio: Pink Bloons are CRAZY FAST! Even Super Monkeys may have a hard time... **HP: 1 **Speed: Pink Bloon **Parents: Purple Bloon, Orange Bloon, Black Bloon, White Bloon, Grey Bloon **Children: Yellow Bloon **RBE: 5 *Purple Bloon - "Yo, Purple Bloon in the house!" **Bio: Purple Bloons are fast and are immune to energy, plasma, and fire attacks. **HP: 1 **Speed: Purple Bloon **Parents: Magenta Bloon, Navy Bloon, Cyan Bloon **Children: Pink Bloon x2 **Immunities: Energy, plasma, and fire **RBE: 11 *Black Bloon - "You can't stop me, bombers!" **Bio: Black Bloons are immune to explosives. **HP: 1 **Speed: Green Bloon **Parents: Lead Bloon, Zebra Bloon, Tiger Bloon **Children: Pink Bloon x2 **Immunities: Explosives **RBE: 11 *White Bloon - "No more coldness to bother me!" **Bio: White Bloons are immune to the cold. **HP: 1 **Speed: White Bloon **Parents: Lead Bloon, Zebra Bloon **Children: Pink Bloon x2 **Immunities: Freezing, ice attacks, etc. **RBE: 11 *Lead Bloon - "I'm tough as metal, but... *gulp*" **Bio: Lead Bloons are immune to sharp objects, so get another tower that does the job. **HP: 1 (4 if Fortified) **Speed: Red Bloon **Parents: Steel Bloon **Children: Black Bloon, White Bloon **Immunities: Sharp objects **RBE: 23 (26 if Fortified) *Zebra Bloon - "When will ice bombs be created?" **Bio: Being a mixture of Black and White Bloons, Zebra Bloons are immune to both explosives and freezing! **HP: 1 **Speed: Green Bloon **Parents: Rainbow Bloon **Children: Black Bloon, White Bloon **Immunities: Explosives and freezing **RBE: 23 *Rainbow Bloon - "I'm the most beautiful bloon in town! It's a shame those monkeys are out there..." **Bio: Rainbow Bloons are pretty fast, pretty mean, and pretty pretty. Don't get in their way. **HP: 1 **Speed: Rainbow Bloon **Parents: Ceramic Bloon **Children: Zebra Bloon x2 **RBE: 47 *Glass Bloon *Ceramic Bloon - "Nothing can stop me! ...I think." **Bio: These bloons are made out of ceramic - and are stronger than most bloons. **HP: 10 (20 if Fortified) **Speed: Rainbow Bloon **Parents: MOAB **Children: Rainbow Bloon x2 **RBE: 104 (114 if Fortified) *Golden Bloon - "Ha, I'm the shiniest and most expensive bloon! Even though...well, you get the point." *MOAB ('M'assive 'O'rdinary 'A'ir 'B'limp) - "What are we waiting for? Get inside me, Ceramics!" *BFB ('B'rutal 'F'loating 'B'ehemoth) *ZOMG *DDT *BAD ('B'ig 'A'irship of 'D'oom) - "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Super Monkey..." *Camo Bloon - "I'm a ninja when it comes to avoiding those primates." **Bio: Camo Bloons are invisible to towers without camo detection. *Regrowth Bloon *Fortified Bloon *Shielded Bloon *Zombie Bloon - "Brains..." New Bloons *Orange Bloon - "That Gwendolin - she's no match for my rubber!" **Bio: Orange Bloons are immune to fire. **HP: 1 **Speed: White Bloon **Parents: Tiger Bloon **Children: Pink Bloon x2 **Immunities: Fire **RBE: 11 *Grey Bloon - "Oh yeah, I don't feel the wind!" **Bio: Grey Bloons are immune to the howling wind. **HP: 1 **Speed: Green Bloon **Children: Pink Bloon x2 **Immunities: Wind-based attacks **RBE: 11 *Lime Bloon - "I like growing flowers in my garden!" **Bio: Lime Bloons are fast and immune to plant-based attacks. **HP: 1 **Speed: Purple Bloon **Parents: Cyan Bloon **Children: Green Bloon x3 **Immunities: Plant-based attacks **RBE: 13 *Magenta Bloon - "Hey, you Wizard Monkeys! Your magic is horrible, and I'm not affected!" **Bio: Magenta Bloons are pretty fast. They're also immune to magic. **HP: 1 **Speed: Magenta Bloon (Faster than a Purple Bloon, yet still slower than a Yellow Bloon) **Parents: Charm Bloon **Children: Purple Bloon x2 **Immunities: Magic **RBE: 23 *Maroon Bloon *Navy Bloon *Cyan Bloon *Steel Bloon *Tiger Bloon - "ROAR! I'm a tiger!" **Bio: Tiger Bloons are immune to explosives and fire. Not even fiery explosions will deal with it. **HP: 1 **Speed: Purple Bloon **Children: Black Bloon, Orange Bloon **Immunities: Explosives and fire **RBE: 23 *Stone Bloon **Bio: Stone Bloons are strong but slow, and are immune to darts. **HP: 50 (100 if Fortified) **Speed: Red Bloon **Children: Ceramic Bloon x2 **Immunities: Darts **RBE: 259 (309 if Fortified) *Charm Bloon - "Aw...you okay, Mr. Ceramic? I don't know why you're just staring at me like that. It creeps me out." **Bio: Charm Bloons can cause your towers to fall in love. Cute? No! **HP: 5 (10 if Fortified) **Speed: Charm Bloon (Faster than a Green Bloon, but slower than a White Bloon) **Children: Magenta Bloon x2 **Special: Upon arrival, charms the three closest towers/male heroes, causing them to stop attacking for 10 seconds. **RBE: 52 (57 if Fortified) *Supersonic Bloon - "YEAAAHHH! I'm the fastest of them all!" **Bio: Supersonic Bloons may seem slow at first, but they can reach speeds faster than the fastest Pink Bloon! **HP: 30 **Speed: Red Bloon, Supersonic Bloon (Faster than a Pink Bloon) after charging up **Children: Pink Bloon x6 **Special: 5 seconds after arrival, it will charge up for 3-4 seconds before boosting along the path incredibly fast. **RBE: 61 *Electro Bloon - "How shocking!" *Piano Bloon - "I'm a pianist, you see?" *Chocolate Bloon - "Ooh, tasty!" *MEGA ('M'onstrous 'E'ngined 'G'amma 'A'irship) - "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Bio: The biggest, baddest, and strongest bloon ever. Watch out! **HP: 70,000 (140,000 if Fortified) **Speed: MEGA (Slower than a ZOMG) **Children: BAD x2 **RBE: 181,520 (251,520 if Fortified) Returning Tracks *Monkey Lane - TBA Category:Blog posts